


Crackfic Crackdown

by miloron (ocoa)



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, I regret my life, Other, Somewhat, but I’m also living it, idek why I’m doing this, this is gonna be some weird shit yo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 14:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13297140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocoa/pseuds/miloron
Summary: Of all things, why this? is what went through my mind when I wrote this, but whelp. Here it is anyway.





	Crackfic Crackdown

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t been in the best mental state, so let me have this little laugh.

Sweaty hands, tightening around his chest, his heart racing in his ears so loud he can barely hear what Jonghyun says over the roar. He can see Jonghyun’s worried look though. His hands shake, and Jonghyun sighs.

“You know what happens if it gets out right? What would your fans think?”

Minhyun, for once, feels the urge to scream at his leader. Who cares, he thinks, when he’s in love?

He must have said it out loud because Jonghyun heaves a sigh. He flops back against the chair and his cap almost covers his face. Minhyun can see the resigned look on his face though.

“Okay,” he says slowly, “I’m trusting that you know what you’re doing. I tried my best.”

Minhyun huffed. What would Jonghyun know? He was in love with 2 dimensional characters.

Jonghyun’s eyes narrowed. “Don’t push your limits, Minhyunnie. At least my anime characters don’t suck up dust.”

“At least my Roomba does something.”

Jonghyun huffed, taking off his cap and running a hand through his hair. “Whatever, I hope that you’re at least happy.”

Minhyun thinks of his roomba, skin glassy and shining, the cheerful whir as it did what it enjoyed best - cleaning his room. His chest fills up with a fondness he doesn’t quite expect.

“I think I am.”

And hell yeah he is.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Is this what I’ve been writing instead of the daybreak. sequel? Yes. Yes it was. :’)
> 
> > Follow me on twitter @kwaks43!


End file.
